jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Blu
Susan Maria Blupka (born July 12, 1948), better known by her pseudonym, Susan Blu, is an American voice actress, voice director and casting director in American and Canadian cinema and television. She most notably voiced Arcee in the original Transformers movie and Seasons 3 and 4 of The Transformers (she later reprised the role in Transformers Animated). She is also known for playing the roles of Stormer and Lin-Z in the '80s animated series, Jem. Life and career Blu graduated from Stephens College, Columbia Missouri in 1968. Her voice roles include Nanny Smurf on The Smurfs, Judge J.B. McBride on Bravestarr, Jessica Wray, Futura, and Belfry in Ghostbusters, Aimee Brightower in Galaxy High, Kim on Fangface, Hiccup on Little Clowns of Happytown, Lofty, Paradise, and Buttons and other minor characters on My Little Pony, the character Transmutate in the episode of the same name of the series Beast Wars, and one of Petrie's brothers and sisters in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. She also played Princess PawPaw on Hanna-Barbera's Paw Paws, the Sphinx on Tiny Toon Adventures, and provided the voice of Sibella from the 1988 TV-movie, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. Blu is the voice director for the Ocean Group, a Canadian-based company most notable for providing the voice-actors for Viz Communications and Beast Wars series. She was the voice director for Beast Wars, a prequel (and sequel) of The Transformers, and the sequel, Beast Machines. She was the dialog director on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series and is also the voice director on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series. She was the voice director for Transformers: Animated and reprised the role of Arcee. She also played the role of Vikki Grimm from the Army Men series. She is also the voice director and voice actor for The Magic School Bus. She worked as voice director for Transformers: Prime until Season 1, Episode 7, when the death of her wife forced her to turn the position over to Jamie Simone. Blu's on-screen appearances include an appearance in the 1977 television series Three's Company, an appearance in the television series Knight Rider and the role of Mrs. Shepard in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. She was going to reprise the role of Arcee in the 2009 sequel Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen but was replaced by Grey DeLisle. In 1994, she voiced the Goose Teacher on Precious Moments Simon the Lamb. Personal life Blu's wife, actress Cynthia Songé, died in Arroyo Grande, California on May 19, 2010. Prior to her death, both Songe and Blu were the owners of Blupka Productions, Inc., a Los Angeles-based television and film voiceover school. They also both were authors of the industry-related book, Word of Mouth... A Guide to Voiceover Excellence. In August 2013 Blu married girlfriend Tania Themmen, sister of actor Paris Themmen, in Stamford, Connecticut. Filmography Television *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' - (additional voices) *''Bionic Six'' - Ronnie Gordon *''BraveStarr'' - Judge J.B. - (additional voices) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' - (additional voices) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' - (additional voices) *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' - Lewis Sidarsky, Mrs. Solomon *''Droopy, Master Detective'' - (additional voices) *''DuckTales'' - (additional voices) *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' - (additional voices) *''Fangface'' - Kim *''Fantastic Max'' - (additional voices) *''Filmation's Ghostbusters'' - (additional voices) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' - (additional voices) *''Galaxy High'' - Aimee Brightower *''Gravedale High'' - (additional voices) *''Handy Manny'' - Marion the Librarian *''Invasion America'' - (additional voices) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' - (additional voices) *''James Bond Jr.'' - (additional voices) *''Jem'' - Stormer, Lin-Z *''Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol'' - (unknown) *''Lazer Tag Academy'' - (additional voices) *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' - Hiccup *''Madeline'' - (additional voices) *''Monchichis'' - (additional voices) *''My Little Pony'' - Buttons, Paradise, Pluma *''New Kids on the Block'' - (additional voices) *''Paw Paws'' - Princess Paw Paw *''Richie Rich'' - (additional voices) *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' - Flim Flam *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' - (additional voices) *''The Dukes'' - (additional voices) *''The Flintstone Kids'' - Dreamchip Gemstone, Granite Janet *''The Incredible Hulk'' - Rita, Additional Voices *''The Jetsons'' - (additional voices) (1985) *''The Land Before Time'' - (additional voices) *''The Little Rascals'' - (additional voices) *''The Magic School Bus'' - (additional voices) (including female producer) *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' - (additional voices) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' - (additional voices) *''The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour'' - (additional voices) *''The Smurfs'' - Nanny Smurf, Pansy *''The Tick'' - Suffra-Jet *''The Transformers'' - Arcee, Marissa Faireborn *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' - (additional voices) *''Toxic Crusaders'' - (unknown) *''Transformers Animated'' - Arcee, Flareup *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' - Galadria, Heskedor *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' - (additional voices) *''Wildfire'' - Brutus *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' - (additional voices) *''Zorro'' - (additional voices) Film *''Cars'' - (additional voices) *''BraveStarr: The Legend''http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0353261/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_54 *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' - (additional voices) *''Finding Nemo'' - (additional voices) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood - Amanda Shepard'' *''Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'' - Grandma Spankenheimer *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' - Lofty, Grundle, Bushwoolie *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' - Sibella the Vampire *''The Centerville Ghost'' - Virginia Otis *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' - Esmeralda *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' - Petrie's Siblings *''The Transformers: The Movie'' - Arcee *''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' - Snulu *''Yogi's Great Escape'' - Buzzy, Little Cowgirl, Swamp Fox Girl, Swamp Fox Kids Gallery Susan Blu - 02.jpg|'Susan Blu' at the Daytime Creative Arts Emmy Awards Gala (June 20, 2014) Stormer - 1st edition - 01.png|'Susan' provided Stormer's voice in the Jem animated series... Lindsay.png|...as well as Lin-Z's External links *Susan Blu at IMDb *Susan Blu on Wikipedia References Category:Voice actors